100 Years To Live
by HarryGinnyTonks
Summary: Songfic, the song is 100 Year to live by Five for Fighting. A look back on Harry and Ginny's life


**A/N: This song is called 100 Years, by Five for Fighting. I think it's a great sentiment, and the ages perfectly matched my idea of Harry/Ginny's life progression. As I do with all of my songfics, I recommend that you listen to the song before you read so you can get an idea of the rhythm and emotion. Thanks a lot, and drop a review, let me know how I did.**

Ginny sighed and leaned back in to Harry's embrace. She gazed wistfully at her surrounding family. She would miss them all, and she would always love them. She looked up at Harry, who smiled and squeezed her hand. The acceptance in his eyes made her realize that no matter how many times he had to make his decision, he would make it over and over.

"Harry, you don't have to do this. Please!" Both of them turned to look at Hermione, tears on her eyes. Harry looked sideways at Ginny, before nodding.

"Hermione, I have to. If I don't have Ginny, I have nothing. And if she didn't have me, then she'd have nothing. So if one of us has to go, then both of us will."

"No you can't. Please, we all want you to stay here. Please… you can't leave us." Harry just shook his head slightly, before turning towards Ginny.

"Ready love?" She nodded, and both of them turned towards their assembled family.

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Harry raced towards the common room, seeing the team carrying an unconscious Ginny towards the castle. He blew past the Fat Lady, and met them outside the Hospital Wing. He silently cursed himself for allowing himself this match off, letting Ginny play Seeker in his place. So what if he had a sore back? He should have known that Malfoy would pull some low stunt like this. But hitting her with a Bludgeoning Spell as she circled the field after capturing the Snitch? That was low, even for Malfoy. Harry tried to make his way to Ginny, but her various brothers blocked the way.

"Now. Everyone out. Move. Move. Oh hello Molly, Arthur. You may stay with your daughter." Madam Pomfrey waved Mr. and Mrs. Weasley through while shoving the collected Quidditch team members and fans out. Ron and Hermione saw him, but he turned around and sped away.

Harry burned with rage. If he couldn't comfort Ginny, then he would make Malfoy pay. He turned a corridor corner, and saw him strolling through the hall, for once not surrounded by his cronies. Harry didn't know how much he was punished, but judging by how much he was grinning at Snape, Harry doubted it was significant. Harry silently went down the hall. Malfoy didn't even see him coming.

The crash echoed through the corridor as Snape was pushed aside and students gathered to watch. Harry had crashed a fist in to Malfoy's jaw, sending him flying in to a suit of armor. He leapt on him, knees digging directly in to his kidneys. After throwing 2 more knuckle-driven fists in his eyes and cheeks, he grabbed his collar, dragging him up the wall.

"If you ever, EVER, think about considering the idea that it might ever be a good idea to conceive of the concept of touching her again, I will make you pay in ways that you won't be able to imagine. The slime you call a Dark Lord will look a puppy next to me, do I make myself clear?" Malfoy fearfully nodded before Snape managed to pry him off.

"Mr. Potter, 100 points from Gryffindor and you will serve 10 detentions with me. Good day, before I am forced to restrain magically." Harry glared at him, finally fed up with the years of abuse that Snape had rained down on him. He gathered himself to his full height, and everyone in the crowd gasped as he spat on Snape's polished robes, before furiously stomping down the hall.

Later that night, Harry crept to the hospital wing, creeping under his cloak. He opened the door, quickly sitting in the chair next to Ginny's sleeping form. He breathed softly, watching her sleep.

"Harry, you breathe like a foghorn. What are you doing down here?" Ginny wiped her eyes sleepily and sat up in her bed. Harry shook his head before responding.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I can't believe that Malfoy would do that to you." Ginny smiled at him, and slid over and patted the bed next to her. He clambered on quietly, careful to not awaken Madam Pomfrey.

"I'm fine. And based on what I've heard, Malfoy isn't. You didn't have to do that. You lost a bunch of points for Gryffindor, you got a huge amount of detentions and now Snape is going to be even worse to you." Harry stared in shock. He hadn't expected that from her.

"That being said… thank you. It was very sweet that you would defend me like that." She blushed so deeply, Harry noticed it in the near dark of the hospital wing.

"You're welcome. I would do it again if I had to. I would do anything for you. I mean…for my friends." Harry blushed just as deeply making Ginny giggle.

"Really? Would you do something for me then? Close your eyes." Harry looked at Ginny, one eyebrow raised in suspicion. He slowly closed his eyes and waited. After a moment, he felt something soft hit his lips for a moment. His eyes snapped open to see Ginny sitting, staring at her hands.

"Oh Ginny…" His eyes found her, and tears sprang to her eyes. She began shaking with unshed tears.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry. I totally misunderstood what you were saying. I thought you wanted to –" She was quickly cut off. She looked to see his lips pressed softly to hers, and she smiled and leaned in to the kiss. They broke off after a moment. They leaned their foreheads together, both breathing heavily. Harry smiled, and Ginny matched him. They closed their eyes and leaned forward again.

"MR. POTTER! Leave that bed this instant! I will not have my patients…cavorting after hours!"

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15… there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15…there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live…_

Harry yelled, screaming, as he raised his fist in triumph. The gathered warriors looked over the fields of Hogwarts. No one moved. Everyone, Death Eater and Defender of the Castle, looked first to Harry. His wand was pointed forward, while his left hand was extended in the hair, clenched in a tight fist. Everyone followed the point of his wand. A crumpled heap of black robes was all that remained of the Darkest Wizard ever seen in this world. A cheer rose up, as Death Eaters collapsed in pain as their Dark Marks burned away. They were quickly apprehended. Suddenly a surge of people swept towards Harry, grabbing him and screaming in joy. He found Hermione, and Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys. He spotted Remus and Tonks and hugged them quickly. He scanned the people around him. "Where is she? Ron! Hermione! Bill! Where is Ginny!?" The crowd got silent, everyone staring around them for the petite redheaded girl. A moment passed, then another.

Suddenly, a cry went up. "HARRY!" All eyes swept towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where Ginny stood, cut but not injured badly. In a flash Harry had passed the crowd and raced towards Ginny, who was running just as quickly towards him. They dodged bodies and finally met. Ginny's momentum carried them towards the ground. Their eyes met, before they kissed passionately, Harry releasing all the tension he had held inside for 22 years as his parents, Cedric and Sirius were avenged. Finally, they both rose to their feet. Harry swept Ginny in to his arms, and looking deeply in to each others eyes, he carried her through the parting, still silent crowd. He made his way through the gates of Hogwarts, and carried the beautiful, sweet, adoring, smart, tough redheaded witch in his eyes towards his private quarters. Both of them ignored the cheering students on either side of them as they walked through halls.

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man but you see I'm a "they"_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny. Both stood at the Staff table at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They watched as a boy with red hair and bright green eyes stood in the crowd in front of them. Both held their breath, as well as each other's hands as McGonagall yelled out "Potter, James." The boy made his slowly up towards the hat. He caught his father's eye, who nodded at him assuredly. The boy smiled and grabbed the hat while plopping down on the bench. Hmm.., another Potter here. And he's part Weasley as well. Lots of courage, a thirst for knowledge, a need to prove himself, and an unwavering loyalty towards the ones he holds dear. He could fit in to any of the houses, but best to place him in….GRYFFINDOR! Harry and Ginny exploded out of their seats clapping madly. The boy hopped up, tossed the hat to McGonagall cheekily before winking at his mum and racing off to join his housemates. Ginny leaned in to Harry as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I really don't care where he was put. I'm so happy that he's here. When I was sorted, I was so worried that they would kick me out. They would say that I wasn't good enough." Harry's voice wavered with emotion.

"I know. I felt the same thing." Ginny put on her past Sorting Hat voice. "What? Another Weasley? Not nearly as good as the others. Go back home to mum." Harry laughed as he waved to James. Both parents sat down and watched the rest of the Sorting.

After the meal, Harry and Ginny made their way to the front of the hall. "Where is he? Where is he!?" Ginny looked out at the leaving students, looking for red hair or green yes.

"He'll be here… OH there he is!" Harry grabbed James from the crowd and swept him up in to his arms before his mother covered him in kisses. "Oh James we are so proud of you!" James shoved them away, wiping his face while making gagging sounds.

"Mum! Dad! You're embarrassing me! Oh my god, I can't show my face here ever again."

Ginny laughed and nodded. She told him he could go and they watched him walk 10 steps away. Then he stopped, turned around, raced back and jumped in their arms. "I was so nervous. I thought they were going to kick me out!" Harry and Ginny glanced at each other behind his back.

"You were fine. Go on now, your classmates will want to talk to you. We will see you in class."

"Bye mum. Bye dad. Love youuuu…" His voice carried as he turned the corner and disappeared.

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

_15… there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15… I'm all right with you_

_15… there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live…_

Harry stood up, and took her hand softly. He looked up at her eyes. She was beautiful, dark black hair with brown eyes. Her pure white dress brought out the darkness of her hair.

"You look beautiful Lily. I can't believe you're getting married. You know if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him!" Lily smiled sweetly and wiped the tears from her father's eyes.

"Oh daddy. Thank you so much. For everything. You have been the most wonderful dad any girl could ask for. I love you so much." She hugged him tight. The music started playing and Lily took her father's hand and walked through the doorway.

Harry took the measured strides he practiced. He saw everyone gasp as they saw her. Her eyes were centered on the slim young man in front of them, standing slack-jawed at the front of the room. Harry brought Lily to the front of the room, before kissing her cheek and standing behind her.

The wedding wizard intoned, "Who gives this woman, Lillian Molly Potter, away?"

Harry took Ginny's hand and stepped forward. "We refuse." A gasp went through the crowd as Lily turned in shock. "We could never give her away. She will always be our daughter. And we would never presume we could control her, or tell her what she could do. She takes after her mother like that." A ripple of laughter went through the crowd. "Though, if we must, we will gladly give our consent for her to take Theodore Gregory Lupin as her husband." Lily burst in to tears, before hugging them both to her. She turned to her husband as the wizard continued.

Harry and Ginny stepped back and sat down in their seats. "I can't believe our only daughter is getting married. Wasn't it yesterday that Teddy tried to hold her hand in first year, and she ran to our quarters, crying because he had cooties?" Harry laughed at Ginny softly, watching his daughter get married. He saw her four brothers standing besides her, and her one sister-in law as well. He leaned back in his chair, smiling as his eyes closed. He finally had the family he always wanted, all that time while he shivered alone in his cupboard beneath the stairs.

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on..._

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Time for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

"Ready love?" She nodded, and both of them turned towards their assembled family.

Ron stood with Hermione, Fred and George with Alicia an Angelina. Charlie stood next to his wife Wendy. Bill sat on a chair with Fleur, he being the oldest one in attendance. The elder Weasley's, Remus, Tonks and McGonagall had all passed on. Percy stood next to Penelope. Their assembled children stood behind them, eyes watching their favorite aunt and uncle. Their friends stood near them. Finally, their eyes roved to their children and grandchildren. First, James stood next to Alice Abbott-Longbottom, child of Neville and Hannah Abbott. He held his two son's shoulders. Next, Lily stood with her husband Teddy, with their 2 sons and one daughter. Next, the twins Sirius and Remus with their spouses, Jenny and Alan, twin children of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Finally, their youngest child, Cedric, and his wife Sophia, daughter of Colin and Luna Creevey. All of them were openly crying as they watched Ginny lean in to Harry's embrace. Harry spoke up.

"Thank you all for being here. As you know, Ginny has unfortunately obtained a rare form of cancer that takes your magical energy, and uses it against you. There is no cure, and her time is almost up. I have made my decision that I can't live without her in my life. So I agreed to end my life peacefully as soon as she goes. Madam Pomfrey III has informed us that Ginny has but a few minutes." The gathered family cried even more at his words. Various shouts and yells drowned him out. A wave of his hand, and they fell silent. "I have made my decision."

"Harry, it's time." She said to the man beside her. To her friends and family, she said "Goodbye, I love you all. Lily, you are the woman of the house. Keep them in line." She leaned back against Harry once again, and all the adults were reminded of the many times in which she did the same thing at Hogwarts.

Harry held her, and said "Goodbye. James, protect all of those who are younger than you. Sirius, Remus, make sure the rest of this family stays happy and laughing. You inherited a great gift from your uncles and namesakes. Remember to smile. Cedric, remember to always believe in people. That was always your greatest gift, and you have happily kept this family together." His sons all nodded, tears pouring down their faces. "Thank you all, and we will be watching you, so don't do anything we wouldn't. So in other words, I expect some pretty large pranks out of you Hagrid." He turned and looked at the youngest member of his family, his great-grandchild of 9 years, who was looking at him with wide eyes. "We love each of you deeply. Goodbye."

Harry turned and held Ginny, looking at her, before kissing her deeply, and his love was felt by all in the room as his magic flowed out of him, splitting up and empowering all of this relatives and friends. He gazed at Ginny, whispering "I love you."

"Took you long enough to realize it! I love you too, and I always will, even though we only had 100 years to live. Now, let's go introduce me to your parents." A clock chimed, marking the hour that Ginny would turn 100 years old. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed in to Harry's bright green ones, before both sets of eyes closed slowly, and they held on to each other even in death. Serene calm smiles melted over their faces, as their spirits flew around the room, before ascending to the heights of the next world, prepared for their next great adventure.

_15… there's still time for you_

_22… I feel her too_

_33… you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day_

_15… there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

FIN

**A/N: Thank you for reading. What do you all think? Drop a review!**


End file.
